


You Started It

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr. Emma and Killian get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foundmyhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundmyhome/gifts).



She’d been having  _the_  worst day ever. Her boss was unhappy with her and she snapped, so he fired her. Truth be told he was a _total ass._  The name Mr Gold will strike fear in the hearts of everyone, but Emma’s never been afraid of him. It only made her want to defy him even more. So when she looked up to see Mr  _I’m-The-Flirtiest-Guy-Around_  coming towards the elevator, she made a split second decision.  

She hit the door close button.

* * *

 

But it didn’t work, and he was getting closer. So she hit it again, and again, and a fourth time. It was too late. He slipped through the doors as they started to close.  He shot her a curious glance before raising an eyebrow.

“Hi.” The awkwardness hung in the air like cloud. She knew he saw her hitting the button. He knew she knew he saw. She could tell by the twinkle in his eyes and the way his mouth twitched ever so slightly that he was planning something. Something that would most definitely piss her off.

"Evening, Swan." He turned to the buttons and she narrowed her eyes. He lived on her floor, he didn't need to push any buttons.

"What are you-" with a single flourish, he managed to hit every single button on the elevator. The elevator was going to stop on every damn floor. "I  _hate_  you." He just grinned in response.

"You started it." She rolled her eyes.  _What a child._

"Whatever. It's not like I have anywhere to be." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and trying her best to act like he didn't get to her. He knew he had. He always does. The elevator lurched and started to move, but 3 floors later they encountered a problem.

_It stopped moving._

"Of course." Emma groaned, sliding to the floor in frustration. "Because my day couldn't get  _any_  worse really."

"Maybe if we wait it might start up again." She shook her head in response to his statement.

"It won't. I know it won't." She let her head think against the wall behind her, as she stared up at the ceiling. "This is  _all_ your fault."

"It is  _not._ " He was defensive but she could hear the guilt in his voice. "I'm going to phone for help." She nodded in agreement, her head hitting the wall with every movement.

It was useless, there was no way he would get service in the elevator. They'd just have to wait until someone noticed it was stuck. The security guard from the building would be back from dinner in half an hour, surely he will notice then.

_Right?_

With a sigh Killian slid down next to her, putting his phone in his pocket as he did so. Nothing more was said between them as Emma silently fumed. Her day just kept getting worse and worse, with no explanation as to why. For some strange reason the universe decided it was going to take today to punish her for everything she's ever done. Every bad deed, every small mishap. They were all being throw back at her today for no reason at all.

_The silence stretched on._

Minutes passed, or so she hopes. It felt like forever. Then again, waiting always does seem to make time go slower. She was hoping it would be silent the entire time, but Killian Jones was not one to leave her be. She secretly loved that he seemed to care so much.

“You started it, you know.” What a  _child._

“Whatever Jones.” He frowned slightly, lifting his hand to scratch his ear. Even in her totally pissed  off state, she found that nervous tick to be extremely adorable. “Just sit there, shut up, and wait for Leroy to get back from lunch.”

“Are you sure, Swan? Because I can think of a few more enjoyable activities we could be doing.” Oh she was so not in the mood for him, but she didn’t account for the next words falling from her mouth.

“Yeah? How are you so sure I would find them enjoyable.” She flicked her eyes to his lips, where his tongue was slowly tracing them.

“Why don’t we put that to the test.” He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her. She rolled her eyes.

“Shut up.” He chuckled at her before glancing over at her face.

“Come on Swan, take a leap of faith.” She shot him a glare, before turning back to stare at the roof.

“ _Not_  in the mood today Jones.”

“What’s going on, Emma? What happened today?” He sounded so sincere, like he always did when he noticed something was up. She had grown so adept to realizing that people don’t care about her, it always came as a surprise whenever he did. She chewed on lip and shot her a tiny grin. “Try something new, it’s called trust.” Trust was not something she came by so easily, but he had yet to do her wrong.

“I was late to work this morning...and Mr Gold, well you know what he’s like. He snapped, I yelled, and now I don’t have a job.” She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. “I...I don’t know what to do now.” She took a deep breath, glancing at her watch. Only ten more minutes before Leroy was supposed to be back. Ten minutes before he would find them,  get them out and let her  go home so she could go to sleep and pray that this had all been a dream.

“Don’t worry, Emma. You’ll figure something out.” She glanced at him a slight frown flitting across her face.

“You sure?” She hated how she sounded so insecure.

“Aye. I have yet to see you fail.” She smiled slightly, trying to keep the slight blush from tinging her cheeks as she looked away. “Well, you do seem rather incapable at admitting your true feelings.” Another glare was shot his way as she slapped him in the arm.

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you, Killian.” He grinned at her and she wanted to do nothing more than wipe that stupid smile off his face.

“So you finally learnt my name, Swan. I must say I do rather enjoy hearing that fall from your pretty lips.” Before she could respond, there was a loud banging on the door.

“You alright in there, sister?” Leroy. She groaned, just when she was about to let herself take a leap of faith.

“Yeah, we’re good. Just get us the hell out of here!”

“They’ll be here in ten.” His gruff voice was silenced after that, and Emma assumed he went to wait at the front doors.

“Only ten minutes to spare, Swan.” There was something in his voice that she couldn’t pinpoint. Disappointment? Regret? She wasn’t sure. But whatever it was, it was the entire reason she had a split second internal debate.

“I say we make them count.” She replied before pulling him towards her by his jacket. She had to admit, despite the countless amount of times she had imagined his lips on hers, she never thought it would put fire in her veins. She wanted more, a lot more. But there was nothing she could do about it, other than tighten her grip on the leather and tilt her head to deepen the kiss. If it could even be  _classified_  as a kiss. She had  _never_  been kissed like this before.

All  _passion_  and  _fire_  and  _need._

She was the first to pull away, staying close to attempt to catch her breath. She grinned at him, how wrecked he looked, she probably looked the same way.

“I think we should try that again, love. Not quite sure I understood what you meant.” She laughed slightly, but pulled away when she heard noises from above.

“Looks like our ten minutes are up.” A flash of sadness crossed his face, but he quickly covered it with a grin.

“Of course.” He stood up, offering her a hand. His voice was closed off, and she knew why. So she slid her hand into his but didn’t drop it after she stood. Instead she linked their fingers together and smiled at him.

A few minutes later, they were out of the elevator and standing in front of her apartment, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

“I don’t have much to eat, but…” She hesitated before deciding to go through with this. It was the only good thing that happened to her, after all. “Do you want to come in for a bit? I have wine and a bit of food.” His smile was blinding and the only answer she needed.

“I would love to, Swan.”

As Emma locked the door behind them, she had  _never_  been more glad for a non-working button in her entire life.


End file.
